


Flip a coin (and do the other thing)

by hope_calaris



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time is a disaster, on every scale possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip a coin (and do the other thing)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The moments unicorns are real, the Winchester brothers are mine.
> 
> Set during the shooting of S2.

Their first time is a disaster. Even if they took the fucked-up Winchester chart for end-of-the-world-events, it would be be a top-notch disaster.  
  
Thing is, they kinda had this planned. Not the disaster part, mind you, but all the rest. They even had flipped a coin to see who would bottom. Jared had lost, but had smiled enthusiastically nevertheless.  
  
Jensen wishes he could see that smile now, but somehow they’re too fast, not even half out of their clothes, and then there’s too little lube and the angle is all wrong, and Jared nonetheless breathes “Go on”.   
  
And God, Jensen really, _really_ wants that, and he pushes a little bit into Jared and it feels _awesome_ , but then he sees tears – actual tears – slowly rolling down Jared’s cheeks and the world stops.  
  
So, Jensen can be a badass, kinda comes with playing Dean for such a long time, and most of the time Jensen’s badass tendencies come to live at the crack of dawn after too little sleep and not enough coffee, but never ever has he imagined tears involved in the love-making with Jared.  
  
“Jared?”   
  
Jared doesn’t answer, but Jensen sees him biting his cheeks from the inside and he knows that Jared is trying very hard not to sob. Jensen feels like a bastard when he slowly pulls back and Jared tenses for a second.   
  
Then Jared moans and turns his head around to Jensen, who sits on his haunches. “Jen? What?”  
  
Jensen is tempted to either laugh hysterically or to slap Jared’s head – maybe both. “I hurt you,” he says instead in a hoarse whisper, and maybe he should slap himself. God, he had hurt Jared. Suddenly there is not enough air in the room and in a abrupt movement Jensen is halfway to the door.   
  
Jared blinks, he didn’t expect that, and then he scrambles to his feet and runs after Jensen. Well, he tries to run after him, but unfortunately he gets tangled up in their jeans on the floor, loses his balance and hits the floor with his right plastered arm first. This time Jared can’t stop the sob escaping from his mouth.  
  
“Jared?!? What is it? Your arm?” Jensen is at his side in an instant, his hand stroking Jared’s hair in a soothing manner and Jared feels odly reminded of Dean all of the sudden.  
  
Jared wants to answer, he really wants, but he can’t seem to catch his breath. His arm feels like a hot poker is being shoved through it, pain spiking with every beat of his heart.  
  
“Everything is gonna be okay. I’m gonna take you to the hospital,” Jensen murmurs, while Jared pinches his eyes shut and listens to Jensen rummaging through the room. He needs a second to figure out that Jensen is collecting their clothes. Go figure that he would have completely forgotten to put on decent clothing before leaving the house. Their fans would have had a field day.  
  
\---  
  
In the hospital Jared feels a little bit loopy once they got him on the good stuff. Now he and Jensen wait for the doctors to decide if Jared needs another surgery or only a new cast. Kripke is probably going to kill them once he gets wind of the whole incident. Not that they plan on ever telling him that clothes on the floor and a sex disaster played any role in this hospital visit.  
  
Jensen is restlessy walking the small cubicle when Jared starts to snicker, and Jensen turns around and raises an eyebrow.  
  
“What?” Jensen asks. Knowing Jared on pain meds the guy is probably laughing his ass off over the puke-inducing neon green color of the curtain of the cubicle or something similar ridiculous.   
  
“You know, with all what the fangirls are writing about us we should be able to do it right.”  
  
Jared laughs again and Jensen sighs. In such moments he really whishes pain meds would knock Jared out. Fortunately, he doesn’t need to answer, because the doctor enters with a smile and tells them that Jared only needs a new cast.  
  
\---  
  
Two weeks later and Jared is getting frustrated. Since the ‘incident’, about which they never really talked, Jensen had steadily refused to go any further than trading blowjobs – which is really not that bad, because Jensen’s mouth can do really extraordinary things and Jared’s knees go weak just thinking about it, but he wants more. He wants _all_ of Jensen, and now he’s going to tell him this.  
  
Jared doesn’t bother to knock and opens Jensen’s appartment door with the keys Jensen gave him when they realised that there’s something more between them than the occasional hand-job.   
  
Jared doesn’t see Jensen anywhere in the kitchen or living room, so he opens the bedroom door, also without knocking, because, seriously, there’s nothing he hasn’t seen of Jensen anymore.   
  
Turns out, Jared is wrong.  
  
Jared blinks. Once. Twice. Jensen is still naked on the bed with his leg spread, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, and …  
  
“Is … is that a dildo?” Jared asks.  
  
Jensen sits up so fast that Jared automatically winces. This has to be uncomfortable with that thing inside.  
  
“Wow.” Jared has to stop thinking about it, it seriously messes with his cognitive abilities.  
  
“Jared!?! What are you doing here?” Jensen actually blushes, which is kinda cute considering what he was up to just a second ago.  
  
Jared still stares. Jensen never looked that gorgeous before, and nevermind that he looks hands-down perfect half the time anyway.  
  
“Are you trying to kill me?” Is all Jared gets out. Apparently all his blood left his brain and decided to go on a field trip southbend.  
  
Jensen actually starts to scowl, grabs a pillow and hides beneath it. “Go away,” he grunts.  
  
“What?!?”  
  
“Go. Away.”  
  
“No way, dude.”  
  
“I’m not giving you a peepshow.”  
  
Jared frowns. “Who said anything about a peepshow?”  
  
“Jared,” Jensen whines and Jared has a hard time to wipe that smug smile from his face. Is Jensen actually trying the puppy eyes of doom on him? He takes the few steps to the bed, kicks his shoes off, and takes the pillow Jensen is hiding behind away.  
  
”Tell me,” Jared whispers. “Tell me why.”  
  
At first Jensen doesn’t answer, but slowly his defenses crumble under Jared’s intense stare. “I read … “, he clears his throat, “I read that it’s easier if you … you know … prepare.”  
  
“So you decided to have all the fun alone?” Jared teases and leans closer to Jensen’s face, his hands planted next to both sides of Jensen’s hip. His breath ghosts over Jensen’s neck. “How long? Tell me how long,” he demands in a sultry voice.  
  
Jensen shudders under him. “A week.”  
  
For a second Jared’s breath catches in his throat, and then he’s kissing Jensen hard.  
  
“The lube’s on the nightstand,” Jensen stutters between the kisses, and Jared needs a moment to process the meaning of these words.  
  
His face is inches from Jensen’s. “You want _me_ to? But the coin – “  
  
Jensen would snip his fingers against Jared’s head if he didn’t need his arms to support his melting body. “Don’t be stupid,” he says and his voice is deep and dark from lust, and Jared shivers when he hears it.  
  
With trembling hands he grabs the lube and when he looks at Jensen again, spread out for him in all his glory, he nearly lets it fall again. He swallows hard and feels like a teenager again.  
  
“Like what you see?” Now it’s Jensen turn to tease him, and Jared has to close his eyes for a second, otherwise this fun would be over before it even begins.  
  
“You’re really trying to kill me, don’t you?” He says and kisses Jensen once again.  
  
\---  
  
Nobody dies that day, even though there are moments they both definitely feel like it. And when Jensens complains about looking more bow-legged than ever before the next day, Jared just says he borrowed that dildo of Jensen's.  
  
\- _fin_


End file.
